The Secret
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: SHORTFIC. Ano de 1997. Harry encontra Draco numa situação negra e comprometedora. Os dois garotos estão agora, não intencionalmente, ligados por um segredo. Irá este fazer o ódio de ambos crescer ou aproximá-los?
1. Prólogo

**The Secret**

**Advertências: **Rated M, é maioritariamente slash, mas também contém hetero, linguagem. 1997 (7º ano em Hogwarts), Voldemort já está morto, Mcgonagall é a diretora. Não segue os dias (pode haver espaços curtos ou longos de dias entre os capítulos). Se você não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance/Angst

**Resumo: **SHORTFIC. Ano de 1997. Harry encontra Draco numa situação negra e comprometedora. Os dois garotos estão agora, não intencionalmente, ligados por um segredo. Irá este fazer o ódio de ambos crescer ou aproximá-los?

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Diagon-Al, 17 de Abril de 1997**

Este era o último dia da semana de Páscoa antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Todos os anos, entre os fins de Março e Abril, todos os alunos voltavam para suas casas ou ficavam em Hogwarts durante esta semana, onde no caso, poderiam frequentemente visitar Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham decidido passar na Diagon-Al e visitar Fred e George na sua loja. Como já era habitual, Harry tinha ficado com os Weasley naquela semana. Hermione tinha considerado voltar para casa e ver seus pais de novo, mas ela e Ron agora namoravam e, aparentemente, não conseguiam desgrudar um do outro.

Obviamente que Harry não se importava, ele estava feliz por eles. Levaram 7 anos, muito ciúme e briga para eles finalmente se entenderem. O problema é que a única pessoa que eles viam à frente era um ao outro. Não que isso fosse totalmente mau, eles estavam apaixonados, talvez ele estava apenas sendo um pouco invejoso agora que não tinha muita atenção de nenhum dos dois melhores amigos.

Hermione era a mais realista. Já Ron, estava num mundo perfeito, onde Hermione era a sua princesinha de cristal que ia partir caso mais alguém tocasse. Ele passava a maior tempo a falar dos dois. Fez questão até de, numa dessas noites, antes de dormir e, com a cara mais sonhadora que Harry alguma vez tinha visto nele, contar que nessa mesma tarde, sozinhos em casa, tinham perdido a virgindade juntos.

Aparentemente Hermione tinha uma faceta cá fora e outra dentro do quarto. Harry não conseguiu ouvir muito, nem por muito tempo. Eram ambos seus melhores amigos e portanto não precisava ouvir os detalhes. 'Caramba amigão.. minha vida acabou de virar perfeita', fora a última coisa que Ron dissera antes de adormecer. No dia seguinte, até Hermione tinha um brilhinho diferente na sua face.

Naquele momento, Ron falava sem quase respirar. Estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado, estava a estudar para Auror mas sentia que tinha um desejo de ser jogador de Quidditch. Hermione sorria para o namorado. Harry simplesmente não estava muito interessado em falar, portanto não prestava muita atenção. O garoto olhou a sua volta. Mais a frente, viu um loiro, passando pela loja de equipamentos de Quidditch. Era Malfoy, e ao seu lado estava Blaise Zabini.

Estava, como agora era habitual desde uns meses atrás, com umas jeans e camisola quente, já que estava fazendo algum frio. O fato que ele costumava usar regularmente já não era visto fazia algum tempo. As suas mãos estavam metidas nos bolsos, e os seus olhos fixados no chão enquanto andava. Blaise era o mais entusiasmado dos dois.

Poucos metros depois, e obviamente de forma propositada, Blaise meteu-se pelo meio de Ron e Hermione, que andavam de mãos dadas. Draco passou bem ao lado de Harry.

- Olha por onde anda weasel. – Disse Blaise, com uma voz superior.

Ron não respondeu, apenas olhando ele de cima a baixo, e colocando o braço à volta do pescoço da namorada, os três continuando a andar. Ambos Harry e Hermione voltaram a olhar para trás.

Blaise deu um sorrisinho torto e piscou o olho para a morena. Draco levantou os olhos do chão e, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, olhou para Harry. Este, por dois segundos, sorriu então, sem saber porquê.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Fazia bastantes dias desde que tinham voltado a Hogwarts. Draco tinha passado a semana de férias em casa de Blaise, e já sentia falta. De não ter aulas, de estar naquela casa. Era calmo, era tudo muito silencioso. Sentia que era isso que precisava, mas que agora só podia ter em determinadas partes do seu dia.

Draco não dormia muito. As olheiras fundas faziam-se notar bastante devido a sua pele pálida. O seu cabelo loiro, que costumava ser todos os dias arranjado para trás, andava agora despenteado, mechas caindo sobre a sua testa.

A única pessoa com que ainda falava era Blaise. Achava que ainda era o que se poderia considerar um amigo, apesar de este não fazer muita ideia do que se passava com ele. Todos os outros se haviam afastado, ou Draco os havia afastado mesmo. Eram desnecessários, para que precisava deles na sua vida afinal? Não faziam nada por ele.

A verdade é que Draco não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ou o porquê. Era um vazio quase inexplicável, um senso de tristeza, de solidão que se abatera faz um tempo. Estava cansado de tudo, não havia muito com que quisesse lidar. Sentia que estava sozinho em tudo, que se desaparecesse ninguém iria notar, muito menos preocupar com algo assim. Em bastantes momentos isso era tudo o que queria fazer. Desaparecer, já que nada estava lá para o parar. Não haviam razões a apontar para poder dizer a si próprio 'é por isto que tens de ficar'. Nada.

Algumas vezes pensava na última vez que estivera na Diagon-Al. Quando olhou Harry e quando este lhe sorriu. Mas porque raio é que ele lhe tinha sorrido? Era uma situação engraçada, havia algo nele que fosse motivo para isso?

Ou talvez ele apenas sorrira para outro sítio, para outra pessoa e Draco apenas ficara confuso. Talvez era a sua maneira de olhar com repugnância e sorrir de uma maneira que fosse tomada como gozar. O que seria estranho.

_Potter é um idiota,_ Draco pensava.

- Sinceramente, ela tem a melhor bunda que eu já vi.

As cortinas à volta da sua cama abriram abruptamente, para que ele pudesse então encarar Blaise na sua frente. Ele não gostava estar ali com as cortinas abertas. A sua face deu a entender o fato. Pegou o livro de capa preta que estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, abriu e fixou seus olhos na página.

- Eu não consigo evitar agora, se quer saber. Cada vez que ela passa, eu tenho que parar e olhar aquela bundinha enquanto ela anda. Eu me pergunto, ela e eu..

- A bunda de quem? – Perguntou.

- Bem.. da Granger. – Blaise respondeu. Quase que imediatamente, os olhos de Draco levantaram do livro para encarar o negro que estava encostado no posto da cama.

- Você está fora de si. Eu acho que precisa continuar a repetir isso para si mesmo, e assim vai conseguir perceber que o que está dizendo é uma atrocidade. Sabe de quem estamos a falar, certo?

- Sim Draco, e é suposto que a odiemos, eu sei. Mas, falando a verdade, ela não é tão má assim. Ela apenas é..

- Uma sangue de lama. – Draco proferiu.

- Sim, isso. O que não é um feliz acaso. Mas eu quero aquela garota, cada vez que ela passa Draco, eu não me contenho. – Ele falava com uma voz quase de desespero.

- Esquece, Blaise. Você tem.. pelo menos metade das garotas de Hogwarts para isso, porquê a Granger? Além disso, ela namora com o Weasley. E não é que ela goste de si, propriamente. Para ela, você é tipo eu. – O loiro voltou a olhar para o seu livro.

- Não vamos chegar tão longe. E não interessa que ela esteja comprometida, porque vá lá, sério. Olha para mim, com atenção. E agora pensa no Weasley. – Blaise disse, desencostando-se do posto da cama, passando uma mão ao longo do seu tronco. – Pensou? – Ele perguntou, e Draco assentiu com a cabeça. – Aí está sua resposta.

- Você deveria procurar algum tipo de tratamento porque, sério, não estás bem.

Porém, Blaise parecia se ter decidido. E, aparentemente não podendo contar com o total apoio do seu amigo para fazer o que queria, bufou, rapidamente voltando a fechar a cortina da cama do loiro e este, voltando a sentir-se em paz.

* * *

Era hora do jantar. Dentro do Salão Principal, tudo o que se ouvia eram talheres a bater nos pratos e vozes tentando –se sobrepor a outras. Na mesa dos Gryffindor, Ron meteu um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca, e logo em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

- Ronald! – Ela exclamou.

- O que foi? – O ruivo perguntou, de boca cheia e com os olhos meios arregalados.

- Pelo menos engole primeiro. – Hermione respondeu, voltando a comer. O namorado apenas riu brevemente, revirando os olhos. – Sinceramente…

Harry levou o seu copo a boca e, num grande gole, bebeu todo o resto de sumo de abóbora. Moveu o seu corpo um pouco para a esquerda, para poder olhar para outra mesa, já que Ron estava na sua frente. Mesmo dentro da sua mira, estava Malfoy, e ele parecia distante.

A sua cabeça estava para baixo, olhando o seu prato, que estava cheio. O cabelo caía-lhe sobre os olhos. Uns segundos depois, deixou os talheres caírem das suas mãos, fazendo um som alto de metal batendo contra metal.

Levantou-se da mesa e ninguém notou. Como sempre o viam agora, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, e fixou os olhos no chão cinzento de pedra. Sem pressa, andou até à saída. Harry continuou a olhar, confuso e curioso. Draco simplesmente não tinha expressão. Não parecia triste, não parecia desesperado, ou com algum tipo de dor. Ele apenas parecia vazio.

E por alguma razão, Harry queria saber porquê. Não devia estar curioso, não deveria se importar, até nem deveria estar olhando ele. Mas estava. E num senso inexplicável, queria fazer alguma coisa. Porém, voltou a olhar suas mãos, sabendo que não podia.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Respondo a todas as reviews fazendo reply por email, menos os Guests, aí eu respondo por aqui. Assim sendo:

_Marcya_ – Obrigada por ler e comentar, continue acompanhando e espero que gostes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era uma segunda de manhã, mais precisamente nove horas. Para o sétimo ano, isso significava aula de Encantamentos. Assim que o sinal anunciando o início das aulas tocou, o pequeno professor Flitwick entrou na sala, andando rápido como se estivesse atrasado, o que já era habitual. Todos os alunos, que já estavam sentados nos seus respetivos lugares, fizeram mais silêncio.

- Primeiro, vamos um pouco à parte teórica. – Alguns grunhiram pela menção à teoria. O professor ignorou-os a todos, e observou os livros a serem postos em cima das mesas. – Abram na página 92.

A primeira parte da aula foi passada com todos apenas a ouvir o professor, apenas um muito pequeno grupo de alunos tirava apontamentos, entre eles estava Hermione, obviamente. Pouco depois, estava na hora de começar a parte prática, o que arrancou pelo menos um pequeno sorriso de todos.

Todos empunharam as suas varinhas e tentaram concretizar o feitiço. O objetivo era fazer com que um objeto na sua frente, qualquer objeto, se duplicasse. Ainda ninguém tinha tido sucesso. Olhando para as suas anotações uma última vez, Hermione se endireitou na cadeira.

- _Geminio._

O livro da morena rapidamente se duplicou na sua frente. Ela sorriu, orgulhosa.

- Ohh, pelo amor de Merlin! – Ron exclamou, pousando a sua varinha e encostando a sua testa à mesa. – Como é que você faz isso?

- Se você estivesse minimamente atento à teoria e tirasse apontamentos, eu posso apostar que a essa hora sabia fazer direito. Sério amor, eu te amo, mas tens de prestar mais atenção. – Hermione disse, ao que o ruivo, baixinho, murmurou um 'desculpa' e eu deu um beijo singelo nos lábios da namorada.

De trás deles, veio um barulhinho de repugnância. Olharam para trás.

- _Eu te amo. Ui. _– Blaise dizia, em um tom de voz mais fino que a sua voz normal. Ao seu lado, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle também riam. – Porque você está com ele, hein Granger? Ainda fica um pouco abaixo do seu nível.

Hermione forçou o namorado a voltar a olhar para a frente, assim que o professor avisou que não queria situações daquelas na sua sala de aula. Abanou a cabeça em negação e a última vez que olhou para o Slytherin foi para vê-lo piscar-lhe o olho direito, uma vez mais.

Ainda gargalhando um pouco, Blaise olhou para o seu lado esquerdo, buscando um sorriso da parte de Draco. Mas não conseguiu nada. O loiro estava sentado a meio da cadeira, o corpo inclinado para a frente e apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos. A sua varinha estava pousada a sua frente e os seus olhos pareciam fixados nela, mas o seu pensamento longe.

E o professor reparou.

- Sr. Malfoy? Algum problema?

Imediatamente todos olharam para trás e observaram o garoto. Este, apenas levantou os olhos o suficiente para o encarar, sem dizer uma palavra, sabendo que Flitwick ia voltar a falar.

- O senhor ainda não pegou uma vez na sua varinha nesta aula, e eu acredito que tenha tanto para praticar como os outros aqui dentro.

Draco conseguiu apenas respirar bem fundo, enquanto o professor esperava uma resposta. Não conseguia, não estava nem aí. Abriu a boca e murmurou algo quase inaudível.

- Desculpe?

- Eu estou farto dessa merda, foi o que eu disse! – Abruptamente, Draco levantou-se da sua cadeira e, numa questão de poucos segundos, pegou seu livro e sua varinha e saiu da sala de aula, enquanto professor e alunos estavam boquiabertos.

Harry olhava a porta aberta atrás de si. Com o silêncio, ainda se ouviam os passos do loiro no corredor. Draco Malfoy não parecia assim, nunca fora. Na sua opinião, algo estava errado. Muito errado.

* * *

Harry estava caminhando para a Sala Comum, era de tarde. Nos corredores não havia muita gente. Assim que o garoto passa uma porta velha, castanha escura de madeira, e entreaberta, um soluçar faz-se ouvir, e assim Harry parou mesmo encostado. Não se atreveu a abrir a porta imediatamente, tentando olhar pela fresta, mas estava escuro. Tudo o que conseguia observar era apenas a figura de um vulto sentado no chão. Ficou em silêncio.

Dentro da sala, sentado e com as costas tocando a parede de pedra fria, estava um loiro. O som do seu soluçar estava agora mais controlado, mas lágrimas corriam livremente pela sua face abaixo e de nenhuma maneira ele as conseguia fazer parar naquele momento.

Parecia que o seu peito ia explodir, ele queria parar o que estava sentindo, ele queria voltar ao normal, mas simplesmente não sabia como. A dor era tanta e a tristeza era demasiado grande. Draco olhava o reflexo dos seus olhos cinzentos e agora inchados na pequena lâmina que segurava na sua mão esquerda. De alguma forma, talvez para outros considerada bem idiota, aquela lâmina podia – lhe trazer algum alívio por um pouco.

Assim que a ponta cravasse na sua pele, a dor física poderia então se sobrepor à sua dor mental, e isso era bom. Era disso que ele queria escapar. Estendeu o seu braço direito, apoiando-o em cima do joelho. Perto da dobra, a lâmina fez um corte. As gotas de sangue começaram-se a espalhar, e Draco inspirou enquanto apertava o punho.

Do fundo da sua garganta saiu um pequeno grunhido de dor, baixo, quase como um gemido. Depois, o som da porta a abrir bem devagar se fez ouvir. Harry entrou.

- Você está bem?

O que para o moreno era ainda um vulto desconhecido, levantou-se do chão, aproximando-se mais da pouca luz que havia, vinda de fora da sala.

- Malfoy? Mas o que.. – Harry dizia. Olhou para baixo e viu as gotas de sangue caindo do braço do loiro. Este, rapidamente limpou algum do rastro de lágrimas na sua face e levou o braço direito ao peito. Ambos arregalaram os olhos.

Quase sem pensar, Draco levantou o seu braço esquerdo e empurrou o peito de Harry, até este bater com as costas em uma das paredes. Segurando a camisa do garoto, e chegando perigosamente perto, Draco falou, com uma voz rouca e um pouco trémula.

- Você não me viu aqui, não viu isto. Se, por qualquer coisa que seja, conta isto a alguém Potter, você vai ter sérios problemas.

Com calma, Harry se desenvencilhou da mão do loiro e se afastou. Dado o que tinha visto, ele entendia que Draco não quisesse que se soubesse.

- Não se preocupa. Todos temos segredos que não queremos revelar.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Harry tinha ficado bastantes dias matutando sobre o que tinha visto naquela sala escura, com Draco. No dia seguinte ao que tinha acontecido, o loiro nem sequer aparecera para as aulas o dia inteiro. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça, o porquê. Por vezes, eram claros os olhares de poucos segundos vindos de Draco, óbvia insegurança nos seus olhos transparecendo a sua falta de confiança em Harry para não contar a sua situação a toda a gente.

Harry tentava entender o que Draco deveria estar a sentir para poder fazer uma coisa assim, mas não conseguia, era simplesmente inimaginável. Aquele momento fora o mais baixo que o Slytherin tivera, diante dos olhos de Harry. Nunca lhe parecera com tanto receio, raiva, dor, tão sem forças e acabado, tudo isso junto mas, ao mesmo tempo, nunca lhe parecera tão humano.

Não deveria pensar tanto nisso, mas até aí não pensar parecia-lhe impossível. A tentativa de se distrair com outra coisa sempre resultava, mas não por muito tempo. Isso sempre lhe voltava ao pensamento e parecia agora até um pouco desesperante. Ter de ver Draco em todas as aulas tornava tudo ainda mais difícil mas inevitável.

Ele entendia o que uma pessoa pode sentir quando simplesmente desaba em frente a outro alguém, ainda por cima sendo uma pessoa que nunca antes aparentara algo menos que ser perfeito aos olhos de todos. Estar naquele estado então em frente a alguém que considera ser seu inimigo deveria ter sido ainda mais difícil para Draco.

O senso heroico dentro de Harry, de sempre querer todo o mundo bem e salvo, dizia-lhe que tinha de fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, mas ele sabia que isso era uma coisa que não ia acontecer. Draco jamais iria deixar, e nem ele sabia se queria. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Harry? – A voz baixa e cuidadosa de Neville soou-lhe aos ouvidos, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Olhou para o seu lado direito e a face do amigo estava bem perto. – Você não parece bem.

- Eu estou bem, Neville. Eu estava só pensando. – Ele respondeu, enquanto olhou para a frente para notar Snape ainda continuando sua aula.

- Ah, desculpa. – Neville disse, parecendo ainda ficar um pouco embaraçado. Harry bateu levemente no ombro deste, sorrindo.

Não evitou em olhar para trás, tentando não se fazer notar, como tinha feito fazia 15 minutos, para ver Draco manuseando a sua varinha na mão, única coisa que o parecia entreter desde o começo da aula. Draco no entanto, parecia conseguir sentir o olhar do Gryffindor sobre si. Assim que olhos cinzentos bateram com os verdes, Harry virou-se bruscamente para a frente, fazendo barulho com a cadeira coisa que, felizmente, Snape ignorou.

Num canto da sala mais atrás estava então Draco, agora não parecendo prestar tanta atenção à varinha, mas sim com os olhos postos nas costas de Harry. A sua ansiedade parecia estar num extremo e os olhares constantes por parte do moreno pareciam deixá-lo louco. Ao longo daqueles dias, Draco tinha ficado demasiado auto consciente do que se tinha passado. Tentava se convencer que não era nada de mais porém, não se conseguia controlar. Apesar de todos já terem notado que ele não estava mais o mesmo, a sua imagem de um certo poder ainda não estava perdida e ele não queria dar a entender ser fraco, o que parecia agora estar em causa.

O toque anunciando o fim da aula soou pelo castelo e, sendo a última aula daquele dia, todos arrumaram as suas coisas e saíram rapidamente. Harry virou-se para trás, ainda com um livro na mão, acabando por notar que estava já sozinho, com Draco, que acabara de se levantar. Os dois se sentiram constrangidos. Não olhando para mais nada além do chão por onde caminhava, Harry dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta entreaberta, passando por Draco, mas algo o interrompeu.

- Potter! – A voz do loiro soou alta e Harry se virou lentamente para trás, para encarar o outro, que respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. – Porque você simplesmente não pára de olhar?

- Eu não estava olhando. – Harry mentiu, pensando que poderia resultar. Pousou tudo o que segurava.

- Ah, não se faça de estúpido, nem me tente fazer a mim. Eu vi perfeitamente, eu noto. Toda a porra das vezes, Potter. Ao menos disfarça a quantidade de pena que você expressa quando está me olhando. Eu não preciso isso, sabe?

- Eu não estou com pena de você, Malfoy. Apenas.. eu..

- Oh, por favor. Você o quê? – Draco perguntava. Apoiou o braço na mesa, ansiedade ainda num nível bastante elevado. – Você não aguentou, não foi? Você contou aos seus amiguinhos. Pois, de certeza…

- Isso não é verdade. – Harry disse, sério. – Eu te assegurei, naquele dia, eu disse que eu não ia contar e não contei. Não sou assim tão desprezível como você pensa que eu sou, sabe?

- Eu não confio em ti, Potter.

- Pois, mas vai ter que confiar afinal, não tem outra alternativa não é mesmo? Olha, podemos até não nos dar bem, mas eu percebo o que você pode estar sentindo. Fica calmo. Eu não vou dizer nada, a ninguém.

- Não, você não percebe. – Draco falou. Harry voltou a pegar suas coisas, e virou-se para ir embora. O loiro apressou-se a interromper de novo. Em apenas um passo largo, alcançou o moreno e agarrou seu braço com força. Harry virou-se de novo, mas se desequilibrou, caindo por cima do loiro.

Por muito pouco, as suas faces não se tocavam. Ambos se olhavam nos olhos. Harry, uma vez mais, conseguiu vislumbrar o misto de sentimentos que iam dentro de Draco, e até olhar era quase insuportável.

- Por favor. – Draco murmurou baixinho. Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Finalmente, o loiro decidiu confiar. Mesmo não gostando de o admitir, Harry era mais honesto do que ele jamais fora. Não conseguindo conter a sua face de começar a ficar um pouco mais avermelhada, Draco se levantou de debaixo do Gryffindor, correndo para fora da sala, deixando Harry estático, sentado no chão.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Nesta noite, o toque de recolher, pouco depois do jantar, já se tinha feito ouvir. Na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, todos ainda estavam sentados nos sofás ou espalhados pelo resto da sala. Harry, que habitualmente estava acompanhado de seu amigo ruivo e de Hermione, estava sozinho, olhando a lareira sem fogo.

No dormitório masculino do 7º ano, Ron e Hermione estavam sozinhos, na cama do ruivo e cortinas fechadas. Hermione estava deitada, de olhos fechados. Ron, em cima da namorada, fazia o caminho até aos seios fartos dela com as suas mãos.

Hermione gemia baixinho. Honestamente, era tudo falso. Pelo menos até aquele momento, tudo naquela relação se tinha tornado demasiado monótono. Ela podia lidar com tudo o resto, até porque não tinham muita escolha, mas uma das coisas mais infelizes que poderia acontecer é a sua vida sexual ficar demasiado monótona. Na verdade, antes de perder a virgindade ela sempre tinha pensado que ela não ia se importar assim tanto com isso. Que não era uma das prioridades, mas o fato é que era.

Quando eles decidiram fazer sexo pela primeira vez, antes e depois, Ron estava tão entusiasmado e tão, tão excitado que ela não conseguia pensar no que poderia ser melhor. Que tudo ia sempre ser fantástico. No início tinha sim sido muito bom, e ela não considerava aquilo como sendo aborrecido, não conseguia imaginar que iria cair numa situação assim.

Mas Hermione não comentava. Eles eram namorados, e ela gostava demasiado dele, nem conseguia magoar os sentimentos de ninguém, pelo menos sem se sentir terrível. Principalmente os dele. Ele era querido, apaixonado e parecia gostar daquilo mais do que tudo no mundo. E, apesar de tudo, não queria dizer que o sexo fosse mau. Porque Ron era bom no que fazia. Mas Hermione apenas sentia que queria mais e que precisava. Eles tinham as oportunidades, porque não aproveitá-las? Porém, ela convencia-se que tudo iria ficar melhor. Quem sabe.

O ruivo passou as mãos nas coxas de Hermione e, com jeito, abriu suas pernas. Ela abriu os olhos e, com a mão, afastou a cortina uns centímetros para poder ver as horas.

- Ron.. amor..

Este aproximou-se da face da morena e beijou-a nos lábios, também numa tentativa que ela não dissesse nada. Uns segundos depois, Hermione conseguiu afastar-se.

- Já deu o toque de recolher faz bastantes minutos. Eu tenho de ir fazer minha ronda, Ron. – Ela disse.

- Ah, por favor Mione. Você pode não ir dessa vez. Não é como se um desastre fosse acontecer justo quando você não vai fazer essa ronda estúpida. – Ele suspirou, sentando na frente dela. – Nós estamos a divertir tanto, amor..

Hermione se levantou da cama rapidamente, para que não perdesse ainda mais tempo. Responsabilidades eram para ser cumpridas, não é? Ajeitou sua roupa e o seu cabelo, e abriu a porta do dormitório, voltando a olhar para trás para o namorado.

- Daqui a pouco os meninos estão subindo, de qualquer maneira. Continuamos outro dia.

E saiu. Ron, voltou a cair de costas na cama, grunhindo.

* * *

Harry estava sentado, em um dos corredores, olhando para o lado de fora do castelo. Tinha saído da Sala Comum fazia uns 10 minutos. Estava lá dentro sozinho, e sem nada para fazer e ele sabia que já tinha dado o toque de recolher mas, de qualquer maneira, Ron e Hermione estavam sozinhos no dormitório e ele achava que a monitora não iria de lá sair, não esta noite.

O garoto imediatamente olhou para trás. Ouvia passos vindo do lado direito do corredor, e eles tornavam-se cada vez mais altos. O receio que fosse algum monitor fê-lo levantar. Não queria lidar com isso. Começou a andar rapidamente para o outro lado.

- Talvez apenas.. saltar da Torre de Astronomia, fechar os olhos e.. iria ser rápido.

Harry parou no caminho, meio surpreso. Soube imediatamente que não era um monitor. A voz era, para ele, perfeitamente reconhecível. Draco. Voltou a olhar para trás. A luz da noite que, não era ainda totalmente negra, entrava para dentro do castelo e Harry viu então a figura do loiro aparecer bem na sua frente.

A sua face, sempre pálida, estava marcada por lágrimas e ele parecia simplesmente cansado, como agora, sempre parecia. Estava a andar na sua direção, um andar meio torto que se explicou pela garrafa quase vazia de Whiskey de Fogo na sua mão.

- Não pensava que o santo Potter fosse quebrar as regras assim.. não sabe que já deveria estar na caminha, hein? – E deu mais um gole.

- Malfoy, você está bêbedo. – Harry disse, quando os dois estavam agora bem próximos e o cheiro intenso a álcool chegando às narinas do moreno.

- Quão observador. – Draco respondeu. Com mais um passo e, tropeçando nos próprios pés, apoiou-se no ombro de Harry para não cair.

Harry segurou o loiro, enquanto este continuava a murmurar coisas que para Harry não faziam sentido. Continuou a olhar para ele, parecendo pensativo. Por fim, suspirou. Pensava para onde o deveria levar, não podia largar Draco no meio do corredor e não naquele estado. Finalmente pensou num lugar, ainda que bastante incerto do que estava a fazer.

Demorou alguns minutos para chegar ao corredor pretendido especialmente enquanto tentava com que Draco fizesse pouco barulho para não chamar a atenção. Quase imediatamente após passar três vezes em frente ao local desejado, uma grande porta apareceu na sua frente e os dois garotos entraram.

A Sala Precisa estava muito vazia. O único detalhe era um grande sofá, que Harry tinha pensado para Draco ficar. A porta fechou-se atrás do moreno e este encostou-se, observando Draco cair sentado no sofá. Ele levou a garrafa à boca, uma vez mais, para mais um gole. Harry andou rápido em direção ao loiro, e bruscamente lhe tirou a garrafa da mão. Draco não pareceu muito importado.

- Eu estava com esperanças quando eu comecei a beber, sabe? – Ele falou. – Parece que todo aquele negócio de 'beber para esquecer' só resulta com alguns. Eu ainda lembro de tudo..

- Porque você fez isso, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou.

- Você não sabe como eu me sinto, não tem ideia. Eu deveria morrer, quem precisa de mim? Eu não estou aqui fazendo nada, eu não sou nada..

- Isso não é verdade..

- Você deve concordar comigo, no fundo.. aposto que me quer ver morto desde à muito.. eu não tenho ninguém e eu afasto todos, sou um monte de merda e eu nunca vou ser feliz.. eu não aguento estar assim..

- Desde que.. eu te vi naquela sala, aquela situação.. eu te vejo como muito mais humano.. você não é merda.. e você não é tão mau assim.. – Harry disse. O silêncio se instalou. Quando o pensamento de Harry voltou a funcionar, reparou que os lábios de Draco se tinham colado aos seus. Os seus olhos que ainda estavam abertos em choque, se fecharam, tudo em Harry querendo continuar o beijo.

Draco também parecia estar a gostar. O seu próximo movimento foi, rapidamente, colocar o seu corpo por cima do corpo do moreno, os dois agora deitados. O beijo continuou ainda mais frenético, selvagem, e as mãos de Draco queriam rasgar a camisa do outro.

Harry não sabia ao certo o que se estava a passar. Ele estava a gostar, provavelmente mais do que deveria, mas não se queria aproveitar da situação. Draco estava bêbedo. No entanto, será que por isso assim tão inconsciente dos seus atos?

O moreno saltou para cima do loiro também. Os seus olhos fecharam quando colocou a sua boca no pescoço do outro, descendo lentamente para o peito. Mas, uns segundos depois, Draco estava demasiado quieto e Harry voltou a abrir os olhos.

Afastou-se e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá. Ele tinha adormecido.

* * *

A ronda da noite estava quase a acabar e, como monitor dos Slytherin, Blaise estava nos corredores. Não que ele passasse bastante tempo a caminhar pelo castelo. Boa parte da hora ele tinha passado encostado a uma parede e a única coisa que ouvia era silêncio.

Pela primeira vez na noite, ao longe, ouviu passos rápidos e andou na direção de onde eles vinham. Chegando ao cruzamento com outro corredor, Blaise parou subitamente. Os seus olhos fecharam por breves instantes, e um pequeno sorriso sacana apareceu nos seus lábios, assim que o cheiro de um perfume que ele conhecia lhe chegou ao nariz.

Abrindo os olhos outra vez, seguiu o cheiro e os passos que pareciam ficar cada vez mais próximos. Perto o suficiente para conseguir vislumbrar a figura das costas de uma pessoa, ele falou.

- Hey, Granger.

Hermione deu um salto, e olhou para trás.

- Sim, Zabini?

- E então? Voltando para a sua Sala Comum? – O garoto perguntou, aproximando-se mais.

- O que você tem haver com isso? – Hermione respondeu, desconfiada no porquê ele estava a meter conversa justamente com ela.

- Ah, eu apenas.. queria falar consigo um pouquinho. – Ele disse, e com jeito encostou a menina à parede. – Eu adoro o seu cheiro, Granger.. ele me deixa louco.. assim como tudo em você..

- O que você esta fazendo? Zabini, eu tenho namorado, você não se atreva…

- Shh, Hermione.. não pensa nisso.. eu também já vi você me olhando, por vezes. O jeitinho com que fica corada quando eu pisco o olho.

- Eu não.. não..

- Ele não é bom para você.. não resultam, não há química. É.. aborrecido. – Blaise falou, o que fez lembrar Hermione do que ela estava pensando quando estava com Ron, no dormitório. A boca de Blaise estava agora bem junto à sua orelha, e ele mordeu. – Mas, você e eu.. quer, não é?

Hermione não conseguia perceber porque as suas mãos não se moviam, para o afastar. Na sua cabeça só soava o 'não', mas a sua linguagem corporal era claramente um sim. O toque dos lábios dele na sua orelha, fizeram ela fechar os olhos, excitada. Alguns segundos passaram, e as suas mãos finalmente funcionaram de novo. Hermione afastou-se, completamente vermelha e, sem uma palavra, correu para a sua Sala Comum.

Nada de mais tinha acontecido mas, Blaise sabia que não ia desde o início. O que ele queria para aquele momento, ele tinha conseguido sim.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aquele beijo nunca deveria ter acontecido. Aliás, porque tinha? Harry estava todos os tipos de confuso cada vez que pensava, e isso era o tempo todo. Sim, Draco não estava no seu melhor estado, completamente lúcido ou consciente, mas ainda conseguia ver quem estava na sua frente e com quem estava falando. Era ele, Harry Potter. Que ele não considerava como seu amigo, claramente, ou que muito menos, em qualquer caso, se parecia com uma garota.

Assim sendo, porquê? Essa e o 'como?' eram as perguntas que constantemente soavam na sua cabeça. Harry acordara pouco antes da hora de pequeno – almoço e, olhando para o outro lado do sofá, Draco já tinha desaparecido, de ressaca e também muito provavelmente preocupado e confuso assim como ele, já que era hora de almoço e ele não tinha nem aparecido até essa hora. Ou não. Como ele poderia ter a certeza de que Draco pelo menos se lembrava de alguma coisa claramente? Um dos seus medos era que o loiro pensasse que ele se tinha aproveitado da situação, mas não fora o caso. E, embora não devesse ser um dos medos, que Draco nunca mais quisesse olhar na sua cara.

Harry obrigava-se agora a admitir que tinha gostado da pessoa que tinha visto e com quem tinha falado, porque embora bêbeda, era a verdadeira. Tinha de admitir que tinha gostado de tudo, e que de certa forma ansiava para que pudesse falar com Draco outra vez. No momento porém, isso parecia uma situação bastante improvável de acontecer.

Bufou e abanou brevemente a cabeça em negação, o seu prato ainda cheio, e metendo pequenos pedaços de comida na sua boca bem devagar. Ao seu lado direito, Hermione respirou fundo, pegou no copo e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de água, fechando os olhos.

- Okay. – Ron, na frente dos dois, pousou os talheres. – O que se passa com vocês dois hoje?

- Estou sem fome. – Harry respondeu, olhando para baixo.

- Isso. – Hermione disse também. Rapidamente, a menina se levantou da mesa e os olhos do namorado a seguiram. – Desculpem, eu estou ficando um pouco enjoada. Nos vemos na próxima aula, sim? – E começou a andar.

- Mione? – Ron disse, preocupado. – Você quer que eu vá também? Não parece estar nada bem, eu posso..

- Eu estou bem, Ronald. – A sua voz soou um pouco dura demais e ela reparou que o ruivo ficou um pouco atordoado, pensando que talvez algo se estivesse a passar que ele não sabia e não conseguia entender. Hermione sentiu-se mal com isso. – Não precisa amor.. sério.

Assim, saiu do Salão Principal e dirigiu-se para o banheiro feminino. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si e, com a respiração um pouco acelerada, apoiou-se no lavatório. Olhou-se no espelho por breves segundos, tentando-se acalmar. À sua esquerda, ouviu a porta abrir e fechar com força.

- Por Merlin. – Hermione saltou, passando a parte de trás da mão pela testa. – Você me assustou.

- Então Granger, eu não sou assim tão feio.

- Mas que porra você está aqui a fazer, Zabini? Sai daqui, esse é o banheiro feminino.

- Eu reparei. Se é onde tenho de entrar para estar com você, então eu entro. – Blaise disse, enquanto encostado na parede. – Eu não me esqueci de ontem à noite.

- Pois, mas eu já esqueci. E eu não quero continuar a olhar sua cara. – Hermione retorquiu, ficando virada de costas para o lavatório assim que o garoto começou a andar na sua direção, parando na sua frente.

- Bem, isso não é verdade. Eu consigo ver até que isso é tudo o que você está pensando. – Ele falou. – Caramba, eu fico contente que eu seja assim tão memorável.

- Que piada, Zabini. – A garota olhou ele de cima a baixo.

- Eu não estou a brincar. – Blaise chegou ainda mais perto, ficando a poucos milímetros da face de Hermione, que olhava para cima já que ele era mais alto. A menina sentiu a voz dele tornar-se mais rouca e, por uma fração de segundos, perdeu a respiração por tão perto que estavam. – E eu quero tornar isto ainda mais memorável. – As suas mãos encontraram a cintura da menina, e esta fechou os olhos.

- Por favor. Vai embora.

- Se quer isso tanto assim, me obriga. – Com isso, mordeu levemente a sua orelha e passou dois dedos pelos fios castanhos do cabelo dela. Hermione expirou como se não respirasse à bastantes segundos e não se mexeu. – Assim bem de perto, dá para reparar como você é bonita.

- Zabini.. – Ela murmurou.

- Porque apenas não me chama de Blaise, Hermione? Parece o mais apropriado agora.. visto que estamos ficando mais íntimos. - A sua boca desceu agora para o pescoço da morena, beijando-o. Ela não pode conter um pequeno gemido mas, em poucos segundos, afastou-o, ainda que olhando o garoto nos olhos.

- Ah, vamos lá, Hermione.. – Blaise abanou levemente a cabeça em negação, não querendo que ela se voltasse a afastar, já que parecia estar a correr bem. Hermione apenas tirou a sua varinha do bolso e, não deixando de olhar ele, apontou para a porta.

- _Colloportus_.

Com isto, Blaise deu um grande sorriso sacana.

- Assim você já parece das minhas.

Sem mais demoras, Blaise beijou os lábios da garota, um beijo nada calmo, mas que expressava sim muita vontade da parte de ambos.

Não podia ter feito aquilo. Hermione já não podia dar desculpas sobre o porquê de estar a acontecer, não podia dizer que tinha sido obrigada, porque não tinha. Ela não devia, mas queria, gostava e tinha contribuído para isso. Desejava não querer tanto, mas não se podia controlar mais. Não era suposto ser assim. Era esperada ser lógica, correta, ainda mais ela. Aquilo era tudo menos lógico ou correto, mas era bom.

Era uma sensação totalmente diferente da que sentia com Ron, algo que ela pensava nunca vir a acontecer. Mais 'borboletas na barriga', mais desejo, mais prazer, muita mais adrenalina. Blaise era mais confiante, era o mau, o vilão, e não podia negar que isso ela adorava. Com Blaise era algo por que ela sabia que iria ansiar cada vez mais e sempre que estivessem juntos. Algo que trazia ao de cima uma Hermione alternativa, alguém que se esquecia dos problemas, alguém não tão correta, apesar de naqueles momentos, aquilo parecer o certo. E esta Hermione, para sua surpresa, ela gostava de ser.

Suas bocas passaram a explorar seus pescoços, beijando-os, mordendo-os, de uma forma frenética, parecendo querendo arrancar um pedaço. Com força, as mãos de Hermione praticamente rasgaram a camisa que o garoto usava por baixo da sweater que já estava no chão, os botões abrindo rapidamente uns a seguir aos outros. Os dois pareciam quase querer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ainda sem tempo da camisa ter caído no chão ao lado deles, a garota desapertava as calças dele, enquanto este fazia o mesmo.

As suas respirações estavam bastante aceleradas e descompassadas, como se o desejo os estivesse a assoberbar tanto que eles nem conseguiam respirar direito.

- Eu já sabia que você não era assim tão inocente, Hermione, mas que selvagem, hein? Adoro.

Sem que ele pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione selou seus lábios com os dele, mordendo com força às vezes. Se estava a doer, ele não se estava a queixar.

Sem precisar de muita força e com ambos já apenas de roupa interior de baixo, Blaise pegou em Hermione pelas ancas e sentou-a em cima do lavatório de pedra. Olhando-se mutuamente, Blaise deixou cair os boxers até aos joelhos. A morena procurou por ar. Chegando ainda mais perto e, olhando-a nos olhos, começou baixando sua calcinha.

- Eu sei que você vem se contentando com o Weasley, e eu dou as minhas sinceras desculpas por isso. – Ele disse. Nus, o garoto se encostou a ela, roçando a sua ereção contra a sua entrada, ao que ela não pode conter um gemido. – Mas agora não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Eu estou aqui. E eu vou te dar tudo o que sempre quis, fazer sentir coisas que você nunca pensou que ia sentir.

- Não me fala dele. – Ela retorquiu, o olhando nos olhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior e logo em seguida, um sorriso sacana que o fazia lembrar dos Slytherin. – Vem, Blaise.

Obedecendo, Blaise se enterrou nela. Ambos grunhiram alto, e Hermione cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Olhava o garoto na sua frente, mas nem o conseguia ver bem, atrapalhada pelos pontos de luzes que a sua cabeça a estava fazer ver, e que deixava tudo desfocado. Estava em pleno estado de êxtase.

Uns minutos depois, ambos ouviram o toque para a primeira aula da tarde. Blaise não parou, mas olhou incerto para ela, não sabendo o que a garota ia fazer. Hermione puxou-o para mais perto, gemendo e assim, os dois ficaram ali. Mesmo que quisessem, não podiam pensar em mais nada senão aquilo. E na verdade, eles não queriam mesmo.

* * *

Draco não sabia exatamente o que pensar. Ter estado bêbedo parecia agora a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido porque ele não se conseguia lembrar claramente. Como é que ele podia possivelmente ficar calmo? Como, se acordara ao lado de Harry em um sofá, meio despido e tentava pensar, e não se conseguia lembrar bem de como isso podia ter acontecido?

Na noite anterior, Draco obviamente não teria estado no seu melhor estado, porque uma garrafa inteira de Whiskey de Fogo certamente altera uma pessoa e, consequentemente, incapaz de racionalizar corretamente ou afastá-lo. Juntando todas as peças, chegou a uma conclusão e pareceu-lhe óbvio. Ele tinha se aproveitado dele.

Passou alguns minutos alternando do 'ele não fazia isso' para o 'claramente fazia'. Não sabia exatamente em que acreditar, mas não podia ter a certeza. Decidiu deixar-se ser guiado pela sua lógica de pensamentos pois, naquele momento de nervosismo e frustração, era certamente o que lhe fazia mais sentido.

Sentado em cima da cama, estreitou os olhos. Isso não podia ter acontecido. Algo iria ter de se fazer.


End file.
